I'll be Missing You
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Rattrap has a thing for Dinobot... but he's dead.... well, Rattrap gets visited by Dinobot... in a painful meeting... (slash themes... the summary may not refelt the story.. this is one of those 'read it fer yourself!' fics)


  
I'll be Missing You  
by Chu2 Ayane  
  
A/N- Okie-dokie-baloney, this is slash, or yaoi to fic fans. That's boyz-and boyz together in love. Scared yet? Well, I do Transformers slash, soooo, if you don't wanna read this particular coupling (Rattrap and Dinobot), then go read some soppy Black Arachina and Silverbolt fic hmmkay? Thankies.- Chu2 A. ^_^ V  
-----------------  
  
It had been 2 days after that slaggin' saurian kicked the bucket... or more appropiatley, Dinobot's death.... and of course Rattrap couldn't forget about it. It was still burned in his memory.... the sight of his friend hurt, dying, and him, holding his hand. Rattrap could feel his love draining out of him at that moment, like something inside of him dissapeared or got vaped....  
  
"Why did he have to do it.... that stupid moron..." Rattrap said to himself when hewas alone, in his place, in the valley where Dinobot died. He sat down and rested his head in his hands, shaking it in agony, trying to rid his data banks of the incedent.  
  
"God... can't I just forget about it? I mean... ehh... it's not like he's ever commin' back..." He said hoarsley to himself, the pain taking over....   
  
"Sure he was a jerk.... but I can't help but miss him slightly...." Rattrap's voice was starting to break, has he tried to choke back his emotion, as he did that night.... a few moments later, he could feel warm, mech-fluid like tears, cascading down his face, through his hands, rolling off of his legs and onto the dirt below him, soaking it, turing it into fresh mud.   
  
"God.... why am I crying over him? It's not like I...I... I...." He tried to get the words out, but something inside of him was holding them back, like it didn't want him to admit....  
  
"..... It's not like I loved him.... we were friends... we fought but... hey..." He could feel his words beging jumbled up, warped by his many feelings pouring out.   
  
"Maaaan..... I shouldn't be crying... I should be over this...." Rattrap groaned. He transformed to beast mode and walked away, tears still falling down like rain against his rat face.... he was heading back to the Axalon, because they had a mission to accomplish... but he didn't want to go back, he wanted to stay right here, right now.... and let out his feelings alone, so no one would know....  
  
"Should I go back, and let them see me a weepy mess? Should I stay here, but.... ehh... risk getting into trouble?" He thought, faced with a decision... but then, a voice that sounded familliar, yet gentle, spoke up.  
  
"_It would have no honor if you didn't return to the base vermin._" Rattrap jolted into robot mode and turned around, and he saw a faint sight, with angel wings... no... it couldn't be... could it? Rattrap felt his heart beating like mad when he looked at the figure.  
  
"W-Who're you?" Rattrap stammered. The figure floated over... it was Dinobot, faint, but it was him. He had a semi-smile on his face. He looked down at his friend and held out his hand.  
  
"_I'm suprised you didn't recognize me you wretched creature._" He spoke, wrapping his arms around Rattrap in a warm embrace.... it felt so comfortable to be hin his arms again. Rattrap could feel more tears pouring out of his optic sensors as he looked up.  
  
"H-H-hey... Chopper Face... you're here...." Rattrap said, smiling. Dinobot kneeled down to eye level and looked the rat Maximal straight in the optic sensors.   
  
"_I've heard your... laments about my death. Don't cry Rattrap.... it will be okay soon... I promise._"  
  
"Heh.... I hope you're right.... then we can be together.... in each others arms...." Rattrap said. He then felt the ghostly image of Dinobot lightly kissed him on the lips, and pulled away. He looked sad for some reason.  
  
"W-Why are you sad Dinobutt?" Rattrap asked with worry....  
  
"_I'm afraid I must go now... never worry vermin... I will see you again. Farewell...._" Dinobot's ghostly image dissapeared into a light, and Rattrap felt him go.... he was filled with more sadness, and he reached out his hand and tried to grab him, but no luck. He fell to his knees and started to cry once more.  
  
"Slag it..... I-I-I didn't get to tell him.... I didn't get to tell him...." Rattrap hung his head, and the sky started to downpour rain.... he felt something overcome him and then he screamed out-  
  
"I LOVE YOU DINOBOT! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He cried as the rain came down.... surley the rain was the tears Dinobot was crying too in the Matrix.....  
  
*The End*  



End file.
